Mas allá del Amor
by burbujita8909
Summary: Sasuke regresa con un nuevo propósito... Lo recibirán como espera?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura caminaba al hospital de Kohona, debía terminar de llenar unos papeles para una investigación más profunda sobre las células de Hashirama, ya había pasado tiempo de la cuarta guerra ninja…

Ella veía a todos felices, aunque no hubiera peligro al instante a ella le rondaba un miedo profundo. Haber permitido que su corazón se ilusionara por algo que quizá no llegaría nunca.

Esa noche era "noche de chicas" a ella no le apetecía ya que no quería que le hicieran más ilusión con sus comentarios ya que les había dicho lo que Sasuke le había mencionado a su salida, todas creían que era más que evidente pero no veían que tal vez a alguien que está tratando de ser parcial hasta que no sea claro le resultaría difícil.

De pronto sintió que la observaban pero se dijo que tal vez el estado en que estaba era el resultado…

Cuando llego al hospital Tsunade le pidió que mejor se quedara en casa y que le entregara un informe de lo que tenía adelantado, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que solo la comprendía y le dio un motivo para faltar a su noche de chicas, aunque no comprendió porque era diferente su sonrisa, parece más como cómplice de una broma.

Llamo a sus amigas y les comunico lo que había pasado, Ino solo le dijo que no pasaba nada, y le pareció raro ya que la rubia en otra ocasión hubiese hecho un drama pero no quiso indagar más por su propio bien.

Luego de almorzar en Ichiraku Ramen ya que había quedado con Hinata y Naruto… (si, después de lo que paso con Toneri estaban más que juntos), todos se veían felices y ella aparentaba algo similar… pero no completamente.

Ya era muy tarde y regreso a su apartamento, ya que se había mudado cuando sus padres se habían ido a unas largas vacaciones…

Tomo un baño que relajo todo su cuerpo, se colocó lo mas descansado que tenía (ropa toda vieja y gastada). Pero cuando se dispuso a comenzar con el informe tocaron a su puerta.

Por un momento pensó que sus amigas no la dejarían escapar y comenzó a decir algo como… de verdad chicas no puedo…, pero cuando abrió se sorprendió y mucho. Vio unos ojos que la hipnotizaron y sintió que el baño relajante había quedado atrás y cada parte de cuerpo se tensó.

Sasuke…. El se veía diferente aunque concentrado como siempre,…

-Sakura, musito el

Pasaron un momento incomodo…

El aclaro la garganta en busca de romper el silencio…

Ella lo entendió…

-Ahhh pasa,.. Cuando decidiste regresar?…pregunto

Llegue hoy, cambio el tema.

-sigue siéntate dijo ella (por dentro se quería morir cuando se dio cuenta con el aspecto que tenía ella…. Ahhhhs si lo hubiese sabido no se pondría esa ropa, la tiraría a la basura apenas él se fuera.. eso le dolió)

Deseas algo?- dijo Sakura

Mmm - solo logro decir el azabache

Yo tomare agua dijo Sakura mas para ella y sus nervios..

Se sentó y no sabía que hacer…

Sasuke termino el silencio..

Como has estado – no sabía que decir. Él no era de estas.

Bien, casi termino una investigación con las células de Hashirama y estoy practicando una nueva técnica, a todos nos ha servido un poco esta paz por el momento… hemos crecido en otros aspectos, ya sabes casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros por- y la interrumpió.

No, Sakura como has estado… -de pronto lo entendió, él no quería saber cómo estaban los demás, quería saber que pensaba de él, pero le gusto molestarlo un poco…

Pues... Bien gracias y tú?, solo dijo-.. Un poco apenada.

El entendió y contesto: Quiero estar contigo, de repente el callo, parecía que quería decir algo más pero la cara de ella lo intimido (raro si, que a Sasuke lo intimide algo… pero la cara de Sakura no era para menos, él tenía miedo de esa respuesta).

En ese momento ella comprendió que era esa afirmación a la que tenía miedo, no sabía que decir, o decirse, había postergado su pregunta. Qué pasaría si…?

El no siguió con lo que quería decir solo se despidió y confundido se fue…

Ella se enteró que él se había ido y sintió un alivio por el momento. Luego se preocupó de darle una opinión errada de sus sentimientos con este acto pero no podía hacer nada más… así se sentía, afligida por la verdad que ahora veía en una relación con él,..

A la mañana siguiente se despertó luego de una hora de sueño, se dio cuenta que no había hecho el informe, así que se quiso concentrar, algo casi imposible, pero lo termino como pudo y se cambió para ir donde su Sensei.

Cuando entro kakasi la esperaba con ansias en la cara, se veía que quería hacer muchas preguntas, Sakura callo en cuenta que ella sabía de Sasuke, le pareció lógico, él no podía llegar sin más y no hablar con el Hokage primero, pero no hizo ninguna insinuación.

Cuando kakasi se dio cuenta que no iba a hablar le dijo:

-Sasuke llego! No lo sabias?

- de algo me entere, que bueno que por fin regrese a su tierra…dijo Sakura con una felicidad en la cara que no se expandía a su cuerpo. Kakasi entendió y no dijo más…

Cuando Sakura salió de la oficina se dijo a sí misma "me tengo que acostumbrar a escuchar, a ver a sasuke"

En la tarde estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo Sasuke en el parque, Naruto era el centro de atención como siempre, se le escuchaba desde lejos… cuando llego a ellos, Naruto por un momento se fijó en la rápida mirada que se daban estos dos…

Sasuke la saludo como a todos, y todos se dieron cuenta que ellos ya se habían visto,

Sakura se hizo al lado de ino, quien le lanzo unas miradas de interrogación,…

Habían quedado en ir a un campamento para festejar el regreso de Sasuke, los hombres saldrían primero ese viernes, y el sábado y domingo lo pasarían todos juntos..

Todos casi se iban… la primera que se fue, fue Ino, fue raro pero parecía apurada, Sai la acompaño. Ahora Sakura no sabía cómo salir de ahí… y como temía Sasuke se ofreció para acompañarla.


	2. Chapter 2

y… que vas a hacer ahora? Soltó de pronto el ojinegro

Mmm… no sé, y se lamentó por decirlo, ahora que le diría

En ese caso me acompañas a hacer algo ya… -él tomo de la mano y salieron de ahí para un lugar poco conocido por ella-.

Cuando llegaron al frente de su antigua casa, la casa de los uchiha la miro significativamente, pero ella quería más que eso, y como si él le hubiese leído el pensamiento él dijo:

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero me ayudes a levantar todo esto, no creo que lo merezca pero hare lo posible por compensarte, por favor háblame, dime algo, tú no eres así…

- Sabes que todos nosotros te apoyamos y estamos felices de que estés aquí, nunca debiste irte aquí podrás ser feliz. Le contesto ella sin quitar el plural de su boca.

- esa no es tu cara de felicidad, es la de comodidad, te conozco desde hace mucho, se cuando no dices lo que sientes, cuando tienes rabia, cuando estas cansada y no lo quieres demostrar,… te conozco,. Siempre te veía, siempre sentía que no pudiera darte más, pero en ese momento me dejaba llevar por lo fácil, lo malo… ohhhh esto es difícil no sé cómo hace Naruto para siempre expresar lo que siente, sin el menos pudor…-la tomo por los hombros- te quiero hace mucho, creo, y no porque este confundido, sino, por que no se nada al respecto pero te amo.

-Sakura no sabía que decir pero su cara lo demostraba y ahora sabía que él lo sabría también está realmente feliz.

-El tomo la iniciativa y la abrazo, tan fuerte… luego la miro y la beso, ella pensó en un momento que estaba alucinando pero no, cuando se dio cuenta que se había olvidado respirar vio que él estaba tan sonrojado como ella lo estaba…

Te prometo que estaré contigo hasta más allá de la muerte, Ops creo que lo dije en voz alta… pero aun así lo sabes no? Dijo él.

Mmm…-dijo ella-

No tienes nada más que decir?, esperaba que fueras más comunicativa jejeje.

Jajjaajja, -ella no sabía que decir de verdad.

Bueno esto me está poniendo nervioso ok?

Yo te amo, lo sabes… -dijo ella.

Pero? pregunto sasuke

Sabes, -su expresión cambio seria de nuevo. No sé qué podríamos hacer, de que podríamos hablar, parece como si no te conociera, y tu tampoco a mi,…

No, no no, yo quiero esto con calma, además no sé qué hacer, nunca he hecho esto antes..

Esta bien,- y lo beso esta ves ella… - asi la llevo a su casa y el regreso a la casa de Naruto, ya que hay se quedaba provisionalmente

El estaba feliaz, aunque su amigo no lo noto claramente, aunque tenía sospechas, le pregunto

Como te fue con Sakura-chan?-

El evadió la pregunta diciéndole:-mañana voy a buscar un apartamento, esto me causa escalofrió, de verdad dobe como puedes vivir así, no te da pena cuando viene Hinata?

El rubio se sonrojo y le dijo que Hinata no había ido nunca hay.

Ahhh lo entiendo. Solo respondió

Voy a darme un baño, me toca ir por una misión mañana temprano…vamos a ver qué quiere que haga kakasi, espero que no sea buscar un gato perdido…

Al día siguiente se encontraron las chicas, y lógicamente Sakura sabía a lo que se atenía, fue el centro del cotilleo.

Hay Sakura no nos puedes dejar con la duda.. que tan bien besa Sasuke,, -dijo tenten…

Si sii dinos que paso, con detalles por favor… -dijo Ino

Ella les explico lo básico, y la calma que se tomaría para esto.

Al otro día Sasuke salió a su misión, en realidad si fue algo de novatos pero como no había guerra no había muchas misiones peligrosas…

Sasuke llego al apartamento de Sakura desde de las 8 de la noche, después de bañarse, arreglarse y relajarse, porque no sabía que le podría esperar con esa mujer.

Cuando llego Sakura no lo esperaba pero se alegró ahora estaba un poco mejor vestida que la última vez, y no sabían de qué hablar,

Hola-dijo el

Hola- dijo ella

No sabía si estabas y la verdad quería verte soltó lo más rápido que pudo,

Ella simplemente lo beso y lo soltó rápidamente.

Yo también. Hoy el dia se me hizo muy largo…

Comenzaron a hablar como amigos todo fue normal hasta que llegaron las 10:30…

Creo que me tengo que ir, ya es tarde, mañana te toca madrugar, debes estar cansada, y se despidieron con un beso, pero cuando cerraba la puerta el solo se le fue encima y la beso de nuevo, ella se dejó y le gustó mucho, cada vez era más apasionado, en la acerco desde su cintura y ella lo tomo del cuello, y…


	3. Chapter 3

Entraron a el apartamento de nuevo y esos besos era signo de la necesidad que sentían, todo el tiempo de antes era solo la antesala de sus sentimientos, querían amarse.

Sasuke… esto… - Sakura intentaba mantener un control pero esos besos no les permitían pensar en algo más que lo siguiente,

-que estoy haciendo ooo donde están tus manos… pensó el…

El no dijo nada, no tuvo tiempo, tiro de su suéter y ella le quito lo que el llevaba puesto, él la observaba como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, la pego contra la mesa del comedor, ella jadeo cunado la apretó más hacia él,.. Cuando ella se dio cuenta no tenía más solo las bragas, él tenía sus manos en sus senos y le besaba el cuello, estaba perdida, ella estaba muy apenada, de esto y la tomo de las manos y la miro,

Eres tan hermosa,- y la beso de nuevo, le quito todo y Sakura a el, todo estaba dispuesto, cuando de pronto suena el celular de Sakura… oooh musito ella.

-Creo que a estas horas debes estar dormida, apaguemos todo por si acaso vienen .- apagaron todo y se fueron a la habitación de Sakura,…

La sala estaba en silencio, la cocina, pero el cuarto de Sakura ohh eso si que no estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba jadeos de los dos,.. Estaban envueltos en una capa de sudor y de un frenesí que no alcanzaba. El aparto las piernas de ella y ella se tensó un momento,-sabía que había llegado la hora-

Sakura eres….-

Por supuesto, solo te he amado a ti,. –

Gracias- musito el- solo quería confirmarlo. Te amo. Y la penetro suavemente, a ella le dolió pero solo un poco, luego se acostumbró al vaivén que él le provocaba y luego llegaron al éxtasis los dos,

El cayó a un lado de está, cansado,.. Esperando que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran,- casi que no.-

El la miro de nuevo con esa cara de enamoramiento, y ella se junto a el.

-me voy?, bueno lo digo por Naruto, la verdad no quiero que empiece a insinuarte cosas que no me gustarían.

-ella lo pensó, si creo que es lo mejor, aunque sería capaz de aguantarlo si puedo estar contigo así…

Ok.- tomo su celular y llamo a su amigo… -ahh hola dobe, estoy en la zona de mi familia, creo que me quedo esta noche por acá, temprano estoy en tu apartamento, ya sabes que mañana voy a buscar uno para mí. Naruto le pregunto si era verdad, pero no pregunto más.

Ahora si, me tienes por esta noche… dormiremos juntos..

Dormiremos? – Pregunto ella,- haciendo que el se ruborizara y la tomara de la cintura para colocarla encima de el, haciéndole sentir su nueva erección.

Ohh .-

Amaneció, Jueves día un poco oscuro y con ganas de nevar. En la casa de Sakura solo había amor, claro Sasuke se fue temprano para no levantar sospechas, casi no se pueden despegar de los besos que se daban. Era como si fueran imanes de polos opuestos…

En casa de Sai, estaban envueltos entre sabanas.

Naruto salió temprano, ya que desde hace poco descubrió que Hinata salía a correr siempre, quería encontrársela, y darle un beso de buenos días.

Sakura fue al hospital a hablar con Tsunade, ella le dijo que la veía diferente, estaba mucho más enérgica y con un aura alrededor empalago.

Jejeje, no, estas mariposeando otras vez, y ahora conmigo, solo porque Sasuke esta acá no significa que vamos a estar juntos.

Sí, claro, se prudente, asegúrate de sus sentimientos y los tuyos, no tomen nada a la ligera, son jóvenes.

Si, tranquila- dijo Sakura sonrojándose y recordando como lo habían tomado,- seguro muy controlado- pensó.

Cuando salió de allí, fue al supermercado, compro lo necesario, para ocupar su mente, no sabía que seguía después de su noche apasionada.

Cuando Sasuke volvió al apartamento se vio obligado a estar un tiempo más despierto, aunque se estuviera muriendo de sueño, la verdad no había dormido nada, aunque Sakura si, el simplemente no pudo, estaba tan feliz, pero ahora esas horas estaban pasando facturas, y su amigo rubio estaba a la espera de cualquier síntoma,

Bueno Sasuke, estuvo bien tu noche, digo, los encuentros con tu hogar, tus recuerdo y todo eso, -el rubio tenía un presentimiento de lo que había pasado, pero no sabía hasta qué grado.

-bien, estaba muy sucio, me toca pasar mas tiempo alla, ya que a eso vine, quiero restauran mi clan,

- Lástima que no hay una Uchiha, eso seria perfecto? No?.

- Tal vez, sabes, quiero dormir un poco e ir a buscar el apartamento, vi uno cerca de la torre,.—

- No, no, por qué? Si quieres trato de organizar, no te molestara, de verdad.

-dobe, sabes que me gusta estar solo, no eres tú, simplemente soy asi.

- si claro, creo que es mejor para tu secretos.- y se fue dejándole una incógnita a teme, - que sabría el?-

En la tarde, Sasuke llamo a la peli rosa, no sabía como llamarla, asi que la llamo por su nombre.

Sakura- como estas?-

Hola Sasuke-kun, bien he estado ocupada este dia, y tu, que has hecho?

mmm- hmp –mm bueno dormí y estoy cerca de la torres, voy a ver un apartamento, no quiero molestar al dobe más tiempo.

Si, claro, creo más bien quieres deshacerte de lo desordenado de ese apartamento y estar solo, seria más cómodo para ti.

Exacto, no lo podría decir mejor, creo que me conoces chica lista.- Podríamos quedar hoy a cenar?- pregunto.

Mmm, la verdad la había quedado con las chicas, me tienen acosada y no creo que me salve, asi que creo que mejor mañana nos vemos..

Hmp, - ok, si creo que es lo mejor, bueno, mañana hablamos.

Sakura quería estar con él pero temía que se repitiera lo de la noche pasada, debía encontrarse a sí misma y hacerse algunas preguntas al respecto de la relación que estaba comenzando.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche Sakura intento descubrir que era lo que no cuadraba en lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke quería empezar de nuevo, pero no sabía a qué grado estaba dispuesto a mejorar todo,- No sabía si estaba hablando en serio, ella no quería hacerse más ilusiones de las que tenía, no quería tener más dolor por su causa.

Al despertar estaba todo más claro, esa noche los chicos se irían de fiesta y Sakura a la cama.

Estando en un bar los chicos bebieron más de la cuenta, casi todo estaban ebrios, los mas sanos eran, Sasuke y shikamaru, los demás estaban más perdidos, asi que hablaron de muchas cosas, misiones, partidos y de las mujeres, y a eso no se escapó Sasuke, también lo interrogaron por el tiempo a fuera, que tanta experiencia tenia, a lo que cambio el tema.

-pero dobe no veo más adelantos con Hinata, como es posible que no conozca tu depa?... es eso posible chicos.?

-Teme de eso no me gusta hablar, eso solo nos concierne a Hinata y a mí, -entre su borrachera Naruto se portaba mejor- a veces- además yo no te pregunte nada cuando te quedaste donde Sakura así que… shiis- apunto el rubio

-Cuando que?- yo.. yo no.-ahss dobe mejor te llevo al depa, creo que bebiste demasiado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a irse,.. Cuando iban al departamento el dobe y el teme,-…

-Teme.. Sabes en la última misión creo que encontré algo que te debe interesar pero antes quiero que me respondas algo,

-Que encontraste, que me puede interesar, déjate de niñerías y dime, -sabía que en su estado era más fácil sacarle información.

Bueno, de verdad te piensas quedar aquí, con nosotros, y con Sakura? Digo, es en serio o es solo capricho..-

Dobe que dices, aquí estoy, no soy adivino, no se que pasara después, pero por el momento creo que me quiero quedar aquí, donde pertenezco, y … en cuanto a sakura, si, quiero estar con ella, bueno si ella me da otra oportunidad, ahora dime.

Hablaremos mañana teme la verdad tengo mucho .sh… y casi se cae al frente de su depa.

A la mañana siguiente

-ahhs dobe levántate o es que no piensas ir?

-Ahh? A donde, quiero dormir no me importa nada ahorita.

-bueno entonces le digo eso a Hinata, yo ya me voy chaos..

Ahh si, yo voy no me acordaba ahh teme por que no me levantaste mas temprano..

Eso intento desde hace rato dobe, yo me voy..

No.. no… espérame o te doy….

Ok, rápido

Se encontraron todos y salieron a su campamento, todos estaban felices, hace rato que no salían todos, y se sintieron satisfecho,

Sa-ku-ra -le dijo el peli negro muy cerca de su cara, - que hiciste ayer, como te fue.- Se sentía el deseo por parte de los dos… disimulado un poco.

-Pues, bien no hice tanto como tú, pero descanse, hace rato que no lo hacía, ya sabes el hospital ocupa mucho tiempo.-

-Ahh ya, el dobe se tomó más de la cuenta me todo casi que cargarlo al depa, creo que no vuelvo a salir con el-

Bueno, bueno muchachos andando, dijo kakashi que los acompañaba.

Cuando llegaron, se repartieron los oficios y se formaron en parejas, y a Sasuke le TOCO con Sakura, (que mal jajeje,). – les toca limpiar los platos después de cada comida,- ok, no hay problema.

El resto de la tarde paso sin más, cuando terminaron de comer todos se empezaban a ir, salvo lo que les tocaba organizar todo, hasta kakashi salió volado, no quería ver ninguna cosa rara. Seria muy extraño que se quedara merodeando-.

Creo que estamos solos,-dijo Sasuke abrazándola por detrás cuando ella organizaba los platos.

No dejare que vuelvas a hacerme daño…- replico la pelirosa de pronto,

No quise que sufireras.. perdóname.-

Todo pertenece al pasado- mas para si misma que para el.

sasuke recorrió con sus fuertes dedos las exóticas mejillas de ella y atrajo la lozana boca a la suya. Deslizó a continuación las manos por los delgados hombros para acercarla a él, y Sakura sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas de pura expectación. La boca de sasuke encontró la suya, y por espacio de un segundo se dejó llevar por la calidez hambrienta de sus labios. Una aterradora excitación recubierta de una innegable ansia recorrió su cuerpo. Le rodeó los anchos hombros con los brazos y se apretó contra los músculos duros de su portentosa fisionomía, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado de deseo. Él la colocó sobre algo duro, pero ella no se encontraba en situación de preocuparse por dónde estaba. Lo único que le importaba era seguir en contacto con él, que con un beso había logrado incendiaria. Ardía por dentro, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho cuando él introdujo los dedos en la sedosa mata de cabello rosa al tiempo que su lengua invadía más profundamente su boca con movimientos descarnadamente sexuales. En la cúspide de aquel explosivo ataque de pasión, sasuke apartó los labios de ella y arrastró la mirada por su cuerpo enfebrecido.

-Estás encima de una mesa...- ¿Y qué?, gritó una voz impaciente dentro de ella.

Sakura extendió las manos hacia él al ver que levantaba la cabeza, e introduciendo los dedos en el cabello negro lo empujó hacia ella. Con un entrecortado gemido de apreciación masculina, sasuke unió su sensual boca con lade ella nuevamente al tiempo que sus manos descendían hasta la base de suespina dorsal y deshacía de un tirón el nudo que ataba su topo.

Tomándola en brazos, levantó la oscura cabeza con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Dónde está tu tienda?-

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. Estaba en otro mundo, en uno en el que el lenguaje y el sentido común no existían. Sasuke abrió la tienda sin necesidad de alejarse de ella

Sasuke introdujo la punta de la lengua en su dulce boca con un provocativo movimiento haciendo que se retorciera instintivamente. -Tienes una boca deliciosa.-

El sol se estaba poniendo, un intenso chorro de luz entraba por la ventana en la pequeña tienda. Sasuke la depositó en un lado de la colcha. El corazón de Sakura latía sin control. Lo miró detenidamente con apasionada intensidad. Sus delgadas y duras facciones estaban a media luz. Las mejillas tensas, los ojos del color de la medianoche, la nariz recta, arrogante y la mandíbula, implacable.

Lo contempló mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Se quitó todas las prendas con la tranquilidad con la que lo hacía todo. Sin embargo, sakura se estremeció y un insidioso calor comenzó a subir desde lo más profundo de su ser al ver el bronceado torso musculoso, la satinada piel que le cubría el estómago plano, La fuerza de su deseo la sacudió de lleno.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo- susurró ella enlazando los dedos, tensa por la expectación y los nervios.

-Eso me corresponde decirlo a mí- dijo sasuke dirigiéndole una miradaincómoda.

Sakura frunció el ceño consternada, tomando sus palabras en sentido literal.

-Nadie asigna a nadie lo que debe decir, ¿no crees?-

-Nadie dice que tengamos que hablar, ¿no crees?-

Amenazado por la idea, sasuke avanzó hacia ella y la levantó. Los extremos del top suelto se separaron y las manos de sasuke atenazaron las de Sakura. El aire chisporroteaba en el silencio. sasuke clavó la mirada en sus turgentes pechos desnudos terminados en sendos pezones sonrosados y henchidos que se estremecían con la respiración acelerada de ella. Una oleada de color tiñó el rostro de Sakura, que trataba de superar su timidez con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sensacional...- de pronto, sasuke le estaba sacando la prenda por los brazos y haciéndola retroceder sobre la colcha, aunque no con su calma habitual, cosa que Sakura encontró inmensamente gratificante.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Sasuke capturo sus labios con enérgica pasión. Y ella dejó de pensar, como si él hubiera apretado el botón correcto. El se deslizó ágilmente por la colcha y cerró los labios con anhelo sobre uno de los turgentes y tiernos pezones sonrosados. Ella ahogó un gemido y se removió, estirando cada músculo instintivamente, y al instante estalló nuevamente en llamas. La atormentadora sensibilidad de su propia carne la hizo gemir descontroladamente y su cuerpo se derritió como si fuera miel.

-Quiero saborearte...- murmuró Sasuke entrecortadamente, quitándole la falda y lamiendo con una devastadora sensualidad el cuerpo femenino.

No había escapatoria posible a la descarnada fuerza de su propio deseo. Con el corazón latiéndole con violencia echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él encontró el húmedo centro femenino, y soltó un profundo gemido. Estaba fuera de sí de excitación, perdida en el acto de dominación de un experto en sensualidad, cada vez más frenética conforme el acuciante dolor sordo que sólo él podía calmar y que crecía y crecía en su interior. Clavó las uñas en los hombros de él en un ataque de salvaje pasión mezclada con impaciencia.

-¡Sasuke!- sollozó llena de desesperación.

Él se puso encima de ella y se deslizó entre sus temblorosos muslos. Ella estaba ansiosa por acogerlo. El fuego la consumía. Él se hundió en ella con una única y poderosa embestida. La sensación de placer fue tan grande que ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse al alcanzar el clímax. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan fantástico. Parecía no tener fin y sintió con desesperación la necesidad de alargar las sensaciones todo lo posible. Fuera de todo control, dejó que el arrebato de atormentadora excitación se apoderara de ella hasta llevarla jadeante y sin sentido a la cumbre.

Cuando todo termino salieron de la tienda y terminaron sus quehaceres con extrema lentitud, y jugando como niños con el jabón, parecían tortolitos, cuando empezaron a llegar los demás se dieron cuenta que ya estaban mas cercanos y que seguramente algo había pasado.

En la noche todos se reunieron y hablaron hasta que todos se fueron a dormir, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron hablando.

-hm, Naruto me ha contado algo y no sé qué hacer, -

Que puede ser, haber, que ya no quiere ser hokage, si no que se quiere convertir en profesor? Jajja

-hmmm no, encontró a alguien de mi clan.

Ahh. Ya!- Solo respondio.

Sí, es raro pero creo que debo ayudarla y ver si puede venir a vivir aca, en la villa del clan, por supuesto,- cuando dijo ayudarla, a Sakura le entro en terror sin comparación, tal tendría a la persona perfecta para ver renacer su clan de forma perfecta.

Tu qué opinas?.- pregunto el azabache sin imaginarse lo que esta tenía en mente.


	5. Chapter 5

-Yo que pienso?,.-Sakura dijo frunciendo el seño

-Si, tú estás conmigo,-. No?- quiero saber qué piensas, siempre creí que de los tres, tú eras más inteligente en cuanto a decisiones se trata-.

-Bueno, gracias, creo,- respondió- creo que eso sería de gran ayuda a tu plan.

-Tú crees, de verdad?-

-Si- y creo que ya deberíamos acostarnos,.- y no se dijo más del asunto..

-Si, hasta mañana, creo que no podré dormir con el dobe cerca y sus ronquidos...

A día siguiente todos recogieron todo y salieron a la aldea, muy felices.. Entre ellos Sakura y Sasuke..

Pasaron 3 semanas mientras que Sasuke con ayuda de todos organizo la zona de los Uchiha, Sakura sabía que la felicidad se le podía escapar en cualquier momento,

Sakura y Sasuke siguieron encontrándose a menudo y se demostraban lo que se querían con todo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke salió con Naruto en busca de la chica que había visto el último- cuando la encontraron se dieron cuenta que estaba asustada, al principio rechazo toda ayuda, después con ayuda de Naruto dejo que la convencieran a volver con ellos a la aldea, le prometieron protección, y un hogar en Konoha.

Cuando llegaron la presentaron ante el hokage y este la recibió con gran beneplácito y la ubico en la aldea de los Uchiha, le dio un empleo en el Hospital, ya que tenía habilidades curativas.

Sakura le ayudaría a entablar amista con todos pensó kakashi, y por esto la mando llamar.

-Sakura ella la veo muy temerosa, podrías indicarle las reglas de la ciudad y presentarle a algunas personas, te lo digo porque es mejor que estés cerca de ella, creo ya que estará trabajando en el hospital. Dijo kakashi Y mando seguir a la chica,

-Hola me llamo shishue, espero ser de ayuda.

-Hola, soy Sakura, espero serte de ayuda, vamos te presentare a todos,- con demasiado entusiasmo sakura saco a shishue de la oficina y fue donde Ino de primera para que le ayudara. Una forma de deshacerse de esta incómoda situación.

Sasuke estaba fascinado con la nueva, ya que sentía que el clan no dependía solo de él, ahora tendrá a alguien más que le ayudara.

Sakura creía que a Sasuke le serviría más shishue para restablecer su clan, ahora sería completo, y perfecto, pero donde quedaba su amor por él, todo lo que sufrió y todo lo que espero, aunque lo amaba demasiado, no quería perderlo y darle lo que lo ayudaría a ser más feliz. Esa noche sakura le insinuó a Sasuke algo.

-Sasuke-kun, crees que podríamos ir a una cita, digo, quiero ir a comer algo esta noche pero Ino esta con Sai.

-Sakura, quieres que todos lo sepan ya?, pensé que sería engorroso para ti, a mí no me importaría,

Con esto Sakura no estuvo contenta y se retractó.

-Sabes, mejor mando por un domicilio, mejor, quieres comer en mi depa?

-si tu quieres podemos comer a fuera, en tu departamento me dan ganas de otra cosa, y no cenamos nunca!

- bueno hoy cenaremos y después pensamos que hacer, vale?.

-Ok, como tú digas.- Sasuke solo se portaba tan condescendiente con ella, con los demás seguía siendo muy aparte.

Después de cenar, milagrosamente, estuvieron juntos toda la noche,-sasuke ya se había cambiado a un apartamento así que no tenia de que preocuparse. Esa noche fue distinta para sakura, sintió como si no hubiera más noches con él, lo devoro con pasión.

En las semanas siguientes sakura tenía menos tiempo con Sasuke ya que él tomaba muchas misiones y ella en el hospital enseñaba a los de rango inferior a ella. Entre ellas shishue que había cambiado y era muy risueña y a todos les caía bien, cuando estaba shishue sakura no existía o por lo menos eso pensaba sakura, todos sus amigos la idolatraban. Veía a Sasuke mas distanciado

Hola frente-dijo ino

Hola cerdo, ho perdón voy al baño, me siento mal, seguro comí algo dañado ayer. Desde hace unas noches estoy enferma tuve muchos sueños raros y ahora nauseas, no sé qué me espera mañana,-dijo saliendo corriendo al baño.

Bueno creo que mareos y antojos- dijo Ino pero no pensando en serio que podría pasar.

Oh.- dijo sakura pensando que definitivamente podría pasar,- tuvo mucho miedo.,- Ino se dio cuenta.

Sakura- casi le grito, ya habían llegado al baño-no puedo creer que no me hayas contado estabas con Sasuke, porque es con él cierto?.

Sakura se quedo en una pieza y se le pasaron las náuseas.- Bueno etoo… yo.. he estado con sasuke hace un tiempo-

Qué? Y a estas fechas me lo dices, no pensé que fueras tan mala amiga, siempre te cuento Todo lo mío,… estoy muy disgustada contigo, pero ahora quiero saber es si de verdad tu estas embarazada, cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable, tú debes tener más cuidado con eso.

Sakura se hacia la misma pregunta y no quería pasar su mano con chakra por su abdomen y sentir lo que presentía,

-Ino, no quiero que nadie sepa, creo que me tomare el día, puedes acompañarme?

-Hay sakura que le diremos a dsunade ella se dará cuenta si vamos las dos.-

-Algo inventamos de verdad no me siento en disposición de quedarme aquí, con cierta persona cerca-

-Quién? Sasuke?

-No, déjalo asi-

-Bueno. Si tú lo dices-

Salieron a la casa de Ino, ya que no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con Sasuke por casualidad.

No sabía qué hacer, sentía que si le decía a Sasuke sería algo obligatorio estar con ella, y desperdiciar la oportunidad de un futuro de su plan Uchiha, no quería que esto fuera así, no quería estar cerca de shishue, entre las dos ingeniaron un plan que les daría un poco de tiempo, en el país de la arena, Gaara había pedido que le enviaran a personas que le ayudaran a enseñar en sus hospitales la técnica de curación, y como había acordado paz entre los dos países Kohona estaba esperando a alguien que les ayudara con esa misión, primero sería por dos meses, y dependiendo será por más tiempo, sakura creyó que lo más oportuno seria que ella fuera a esa misión, por el momento nadie se daría cuenta, pero le tenía que contar a kakashi, porque el si se daría cuenta.

Esa noche hablo con Sasuke y le conto de la misión,

Sasuke-kun serán solo dos meses y pensaremos mejor las cosas para seguir adelante,

No, no me parece sakura, no puedo ir yo contigo?, para protección, por lo menos en el camino, no sería peligroso?

Qué? Es diciendo que tienes que protegerme porque no sé cómo hacerlo?- ella respondió alegre de que el sintiera todavía eso por ella, pero no dándole oportunidad a que la acompañara,

Además, voy con Ino, con algunos perros de kakashi, asi que si pasa algo ellos avisaran, de verdad gracias pero no gracias, estaremos bien,- dijo con algo de tristeza por no decirle enseguida que serían padres. Lo había confirmado Ino esa tarde, tenía un chakra muy grande en su abdomen más de lo normal en bebes.

Sasuke la acompaño a la salida de la aldea ella se despidió con un abrazo solamente, el esperaba por lo menos un beso, pero no paso, él se quedó confuso ya que sentía rara a sakura. Sintió un poco de lo que había sentido ella cuando él la dejo, sintió rabia al pensar en lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir, no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer que quisiera estar con el aun.


End file.
